poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath
World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15. Premise Tony, Faith, TJ, Cooler and Nose Marie with their children go to Hollywood to make sure Bartrand the Boastful doesn't kidnap all of Hollywood's Celebrity Pups for ransom. Plot Part One (Clips from previous episode play as the narration goes on) Catgut: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, we stumbled upon a festival in Belgium. Gamma: It was no sooner that I came face to face with one of the Devil Dogs, Antonio the Avaricious. Ming: Although Gamma defeated Antonio without any difficulty, he soon learned that he caught a fake Antonio and used up His power... Lee: While the real Antonio enjoys himself at a restaurant. Yin: Later, Lee and Ming located the time bomb... Yang: And after Tao was able to disable the time bomb, Antonio finally surrenders without putting up a fight and we arrived with him back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Michelle: But, will the rest of our friends capture the other five Devil Dogs? All seven: Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Hollywood, California, Cooler, Nose Marie, TJ, Tony, Faith, and the pups are walking around, looking for Bartrand the Boastful.) Cooler: Ah. Hooray for Hollywood. Nose Marie: Indeed. (To their children) See it? (Nose Marie points to a movie studio saying "Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios". The pups are amazed) Lanford: Cool! Martin: So that is where all of the movies are filmed at. Faith: (To Tony) Tony, maybe we should have a look around the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Tony: I love to go sight-seeing as much as the next guy, but we've got a Devil Dog to find. TJ: Tony's right. There's no telling what that Devil Dog will do if he's here. (At a diner somewhere in Hollywood, Bartrand is eating his sandwich) Bartrand: Never knew Hollywood would be the home of some famous movie stars. I was famous back in 2737. But, I wasn't always famous in my childhood. (Flashback begins. A young Bartrand is seen at a playground swing, alone. He sees other puppies, human children, and kittens playing in the distance.) Bartrand: (V. O) I was always shy around others. I was too afraid to approach them. (As Bartrand tries to leave, one of the puppies and a human girl come toward Bartrand.) Pup: Come on, Bartrand. You don't have to be afraid. You can play with us. Young Bartrand: Well, uh... Girl: We know you're shy, but feel free to play with us if you want to. Bartrand: (V.O.) I didn't know what they wanted from me, but I as I interacted with the others, my timidity vanished away. Then... (As the others played outside, Bartrand was resting under a tree then wakes up when he sees a shadow came over Him.) Young Bartrand: Yes? Wha-- Zanzibar: Bartrand the Boastful, you're coming with me. Young Bartrand: What? Are you serious? I want to be with my friends! Zanzibar: Where you're going, you'll have better friends than them. Young Bartrand: What do you mean? Zanzibar: I have already recruited two members of the Devil Dog Seven. And... when you help me make my dream of destroying all of the cats and their owners, you'll be more than famous... you'll go down in history! Young Bartrand: I will? Zanzibar: Yes. Young Bartrand: I... (Flashback ends and Bartrand finishes his sandwich.) Bartrand: (gulps His sandwich.) Ah. Now, for my plan... huh? (Sees Team Cooler.) Ah. It's the meddlers. I better get out of here before they notice. (Bartrand puts on a trench coat and ducks down as Team Cooler enters.) TJ: I wonder if anyone knows where the Devil Dog might be? (Bartrand tries to sneak out until Cooler notices him) Cooler: (To Bartrand, not recognizing him) Hey, bub! (Bartrand stops) Cooler: Do you happen to know where one of the Devil Dogs is? Bartrand: Unfortunatly, no. What does the devil dog look like? Cooler: He's an Alaskan Husky who wears a crimson shirt with the word "pride". Tony: I don't know why, but the voice is familiar. That's...! (Tony and Cooler realize it and Bartrand knows he's in trouble) Bartrand: Whoa. Tony: You? In a trench coat? Pfft! How cliched. It's no surprise that you've been watching too many cartoons. (As Tony and Cooler try to grab Bartrand, Bartrand jumps out of the way and the two bumped into each other) Tony and Cooler: Ow! Bartrand: Ha Ha! You can't get me, but I'll get you! Tony: Now, what are you talking about-- (Bartrand zooms past Tony and grabs Lanford and Carrie) Nose Marie: My babies! Tony: (To Bartrand) You leave my godchildren out of this! Bartrand: Nothing bad will happen to your offsprings. As for the hollywood born, I'm going to hold them hostage for ransom. So, try to stop me if you can! (rushes off.) (Tony's eyes turn red) Tony: He'd better not lay his paws on Lanford and Carrie. (Tony turns into Super Tony) Super Tony: I'll find that sorry excuse of a dog. Even it means tearing all of Hollywood apart. When you mess with my friends' children, you'll be dealing with me: Super Tony. (Super Tony rushes off) Cooler: Hey! Wait for us! (The rest of Team Cooler follows him. Meanwhile, as Bartrand is holding Lanford and Carrie, Carrie is crying) Carrie: (Crying) Mama! Papa! Uncle Tony! Bartrand: Quiet, you! You're driving me crazy with your crying! Lanford: Well, Carrie likes to read books. Bartrand: Hmm... Thank You. If I take you two to a bookstore, will that keep you Quiet for a while? Lanford: Pretty much. (At another part of town, Super Tony and his group are looking for Lanford, Carrie, and Bartrand. A man bumps into Super Tony) Man: Hey! Watch where you're walking! (Super Tony glares at the man and grabs him by the jacket) Super Tony: The least you could do is say "Excuse me." Now, I want answers. Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Man: What are you talking about? (Super Tony smacks the man) Super Tony: Don't play stupid with me. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Cooler: Tony, Calm down! Super Tony: Don't you tell me to calm down! (Cooler backs off while the man gets frightened) Man: I-I-I don't know! I promise! Super Tony: Oh, you don't, eh? I wonder what would happen if I'd smash your ugly face in the concrete sidewalk at Grauman's Chinese Theater? (The man cringes.) Man: Yes! Yes! I saw him! Super Tony: Really? Where? Man: He's at the bookstore with two other puppies! Super Tony: Which bookstore? Man: The Hollywood Encyclopedia! That's all I know! Super Tony: Thank you. Have a nice day. (Super Tony lets the man go and Super Tony runs off.) Cooler: Tony! Wait for us! (All except Nose Marie runs off) Nose Marie: Sorry, sir. Tony isn't himself lately. (Nose Marie catches up. Meanwhile, at the Hollywood Encyclopedia, Carrie and Lanford are walking around. Bartrand is waiting impatiently) Bartrand: This is so humiliating. Did you find a stinking book yet?! Lanford: Not yet. (Bartrand facepalms) Bartrand: Since when did I become their babysitter...? (Outside, Super Tony and his group are standing in front of the store) Super Tony: They must be in there. (Super Tony goes up to the door.) Super Tony: Knock knock. (Super Tony busts the door open, surprising his friends. Back inside, Bartrand hears the commotion) Bartrand: Sheesh. Don't people know that this place must be silent at all times-- (Bartrand sees Super Tony and gets frightened) Bartrand: (thinking) Oh crud! It's the same transformation I saw last time! Super Tony: (Sing-song)Oh, Bartrand, come out, come out wherever you are. (Bartrand slips a cube under a bookcase, as He gets Lanford and Carrie after selecting the books and goes out the back door.) Cube: (in Bartrand's voice) Someone... help... Please... (Super Tony lifts up the bookcase and sees the cube. His group is by him) Cooler: A distraction tactic. And We still haven't found-- Hey. Footprints. They must belong to Bartrand. (Super Tony uses his powers to see Bartrand going out the back door) Super Tony: That's it! That's where he's at! (Super Tony teleports outside and in front of Bartrand, startling him) Super Tony: Going somewhere? Why, the fun has just begun. Now, should I bring you back alive or should I tear your tail off first and then bring you back? Bartrand: Neither! (throws a smoke bomb at Super Tony to make a quick escape) (Super Tony blows away the gray haze. Bartrand then uses his jetpack to fly off with Lanford and Carrie. Super Tony looks up) Super Tony: You won't get far. (Super Tony rips out an iron bar and was about to throw it at Bartrand, but Cooler and the others stop him) Super Tony: What did you do that for?! You're letting that scum bag get away! Nose Marie: No! We can't risk harming Carrie and Lanford! (Up in the sky, Bartrand is calling back) Bartrand: She's right! If you hit me, you'll increase the risk of getting your godchildren hurt. Try to find me if you can. Super Tony: If you lay one paw on my godchildren, you're dead meat! Part Two (At a deserted warehouse in Beverly Hills, Bartrand is looking out the window.) Bartrand: At least I'm safe from that crazy teenager. It will take a year for him to find me. In addition, this deserted warehouse guarded by some of the toughest men and women in this state hired by Count Zanzibar is a perfect place for a hideout. Although I can do without the cockroaches. I hate cockroaches. They give me the creeps. (Lanford overhears this and goes to his sister, Carrie) Lanford: I figured out what his weakness is. Carrie: What is it, big brother? Lanford: He doesn't like cockroaches. We should tell uncle Tony about this. (Meanwhile, Super Tony and his group are walking around) Super Tony: If I know exactly where Bartrand is, I'd tear that mutt apart with my bare hands for endangering my godchildren. Cooler: Tony, you didn't explain to us how you turn into a super being. Would you like to tell us? Super Tony: Since I'm gifted with Puppy Power, I can transform into a powerful being. Whenever I get angry, I turn into Super Tony and believe me, you don't want to mess with me when I'm Super Tony. (Super Tony and the group see puppy power twinkling over their heads) Lanford's Voice: Uncle Tony? Can you hear us? Super Tony: I hear you, Lanford. Are you and Carrie okay? Lanford: We're fine. We're at a warehouse somewhere in Beverly Hills. Cooler: Oh, thank goodness you two puperoos are okay. Super Tony: Do you remember the address? Lanford: Unfortunately, no. I guess you'll have to ask for directions. Nose Marie: I wonder if there's somebody who knows where the abandoned warehouse is? Super Tony: Well, guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Cooler: Um... may I suggest something? Super Tony: What is it, Cooler? Cooler: I hope you don't go too far like you did earlier? Super Tony: Me? Go too far? Your kids got kidnapped by Bartrand. That would be going too far. (Later, Super Tony sees a glass jar of cockroaches someone left behind) Super Tony: Bingo. Cooler: What's inside that jars, Tony? Super Tony: Cockroaches. Lanford told me that Bartrand has a strong phobia against cockroaches. Faith: Cockroaches? Yuck! TJ: I agree. Nose Marie: What are you going to do with that jar of cockroaches, Tony sugar? Super Tony: You'll soon find out. (A robber runs up to Super Tony and pulls out his knife) Robber: All right, you. Gimme the money and nobody gets hurt. (Super Tony grabs the robber by the arm and throws him to a brick wall. He then grabs the robber by the hair) Super Tony: I'm sorry, I'm a little deaf on the left ear. What did you say? Robber: I-i-i-i-I was only kidding! (Super Tony punches the robber in the gut) Super Tony: Sure you were . Now, come clean, do you happen to know where the abandoned warehouse is? Robber: Um.. um... um... (Super Tony slams the robber in the wall again) Super Tony: Wrong answer. Now, for the last time, do you know where the abandoned warehouse is in Beverly Hills? Robber: I don't know anything! I'm just an actor! Super Tony: Oh yeah? Then, explain the knife. Actor: It's only made of rubber! Honest! I never killed anyone! Just let me go! (Super Tony lets the robber, now revealed to be an actor, go) Super Tony: Consider yourself lucky this time. Actor: (Muttering as he leaves) I keep telling the director not to cast me as a bad guy, but no, he never listens. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony